Loss and Gain
by lilylila14
Summary: Parvati has lost her best friend in the final battle. Who else better than Dean to help her come to terms with her death? One-shot rated T just in case. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.


It was a very gloomy sight on the Hogwarts grounds. Despite the fact Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort just yesterday, it still felt like Dementors were swarming the place even though everyone still alive on the grounds sent them away with Patronuses.

Now, they were mourning the dead whom were buried behind the castle. It was very painful for everyone. The loss of all these people weighed down on the fact that the world was safe once and for all. Over fifty people had lost their lives to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The dead Death Eaters were transfigured into bones and buried in the Forbidden Forest.

Finally, almost everyone started leaving except one. Parvati Patil wept silently as she bowed down on her best friend's grave. She read the tombstone for what seemed like the hundredth time.

**Lavender Violet Brown**

**Beloved Daughter of Peter Edgar Brown**

**& Mary Annabella Nelson Brown**

**April 22, 1980-May 2, 1998**

**A lively brave heart**

Parvati stared at the tombstone, which blurred in her vision with tears. If only Fenrir Greyback didn't decide to attack her best friend. If only she saved her in time. So many if onlies that would never happen.

"Hey," a voice said. Parvati turned to stare into the dark eyes of Dean Thomas. She tried to reply, but it came out in a croak. "Hi."

Dean stared back at her for a second with a look of sympathy and something that seemed to be understanding before turning his gaze to Lavender's grave. "It really hurts when your best friend dies."

Parvati nodded. He was lucky. Seamus managed to survive. Then again, he wasn't savaged by a werewolf.

"You know, when I was on the run," Dean said. "I traveled with Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, and a couple of goblins named Gornuk and Griphook. We were attacked by a group of Snatchers. You know, bounty hunters that worked for You-Know-Who."

Parvati grimaced slightly as she turned back to her friend's grave. Fenrir Greyback was a Snatcher.

Dean continued. "Ted, Dirk, and Gornuk were killed in the attack. Griphook and I managed to escape without too many injuries."

"Did you see them?" Parvati asked. _Die_. she added in her head.

"I saw Dirk's," Dean answered. "I managed to escape before Ted and Gornuk met theirs. It was Ted who got me to leave. He said that I needed to save myself because I was younger and deserved to live more. There was also the fact that they would regret it if they ever found out I was a half-blood."

"You're a half-blood?" Parvati said in surprise. "I thought you were Muggle-born."

Dean gave a small smile. "My father was a wizard. My mum is a Muggle. My father left to protect us from Death Eaters, Mum said, and was killed for not joining them. My mum then married another Muggle."

Parvati sighed. "I guess we're both in the same boat. I wish I could've saved her in time, you know? Hermione Granger beat me to it, but she was too late. She had too many injuries."

Dean nodded. "Same. I wanted to fight against the Snatchers, but Ted was very firm about me escaping." He looked up toward the sky. "We should join everyone else in the Great Hall. Lavender wouldn't want you to wallow in sorrow over her grave forever." He held out his hand.

Parvati gave him a tearful smile and took it.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Parvati sighed as she looked at a picture of Lavender from her sixth year. The Lavender in the picture was very happy as she was dating Ron Weasley at the time. _What a mistake that was._ she thought. She sighed. Even though her best friend had died three years ago, the memory was still pretty painful. She was glad she had Dean now. He somehow numbed down the pain little by little. "Oh, Lav, if only you were still here." she whispered.

A knock sounded from the door to her flat. Figuring that it was Dean, ready for their date tonight, she went to it and opened the door. Dean stood in the hall, smiling. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second," Parvati said with a smile. She went to grab her purse in the living room. Thinking back to her life post-war, she remembered when Dean first asked her out. Since then, they'd been seeing each other for a total of two years. Tonight, they were going to a fancy Muggle restaurant called The Great British. According to Dean, it had "high-end British fry-ups and roast dinners". And as it turned out, the roast was pretty good. Parvati would give it a 3.7 out of 5.

For dessert, they Apparated to Diagon Alley to get ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After they finished their cones, Dean took her to an alley for privacy. At first, she thought he wanted a snogging session, but it was way better.

Dean smiled timidly and knelt down on one knee. "Parvati, we've been going out for two years and we've known each other since first year at Hogwarts. And now I want to ask you this. Parvati Patil, will you marry me?"

Parvati covered her mouth to silence a squeal and took a deep breath. "Yes." she breathed.

Dean pulled out a ring box and took out a ring with a beautiful purple amethyst and fitted it on her ring finger. He then stood up and gently pressed his lips to hers.

**A YEAR LATER**

"Nervous?" asked Padma, Parvati's twin sister. In the years after the war, the sisters had gotten much closer as Parvati no longer had Lavender. For Parvati's wedding, she was the maid of honor.

"Very," said Parvati. "It's my wedding!"

Padma smiled. "And you're the first one. Who knows when Anthony Goldstein will propose to me?"

"Hopefully soon," Parvati replied. "I'll always be happy for you."

"Same," Padma said. "Now, get the dress on!"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Patience is something you don't have." She grabbed the dress and stepped into it. Padma pulled it up and zipped up the back. "Now let me get a good look at you." She stepped back and grinned. "Oh, you look stunning!"

Parvati smiled. "You really think?" She looked down. Her dress was white with gold designs on the big skirt with a pouf. The bodice was sequined and strapless.

"Yes!" Padma gushed. "Oh my Merlin!"

"No need to swoon, sis," Parvati joked. "That's what Dean is for."

Padma gasped in surprise for a moment before catching the drift. "Very funny, Parvati." She checked her watch. "Oh! It's almost time. We better go!"

The two sisters ran into the room where they would exit into the aisle. Because there weren't many available choices, there was only a maid of honor and the best man (Seamus Finnigan). "See you at the end!" Padma said as she strode off down the aisle.

Parvati gulped. Soon, she and her father would walk down the aisle and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt would make the short speech and then vows! This was nerve-racking!

Oh, here was her cue! She took her father's arm and entered the room. On the bride's side of the room, she saw her family and Hermione Granger – the only girl she felt close enough to invite to her wedding. On the other side was Dean's family, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Her sister and Seamus were at the front of the room.

Before she knew it, she and Dean exchanged her vows. Minister Shacklebolt then said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean grinned and kissed Parvati. It was one of the best ones yet. Their first kiss as a married couple! They broke apart and turned to see their applauding family and friends.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Parvati whimpered. Why was giving birth so painful?! Oh, right. She was going to be pushing a baby from her private area. Awesome.  
>Dean squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay in the end." he murmured.<p>

"How long have I been here?" she said faintly.

Dean checked his watch. "About six hours."

The six longest hours ever! Then, she felt the biggest pain ever and screamed. A nurse who was watching over her said, "Okay, now you've got to push. Push!"

Parvati pushed with all her might. It took a few tries, but then a head came out then a body then legs. Oh, the pain! At last, it was over!

The baby was then whisked away to be cleaned. Dean smiled at Parvati. "Our first child. Our first daughter."

"Make that our only child." Parvati corrected. "I refuse to go through hell again."

The nurse appeared with the newly clean baby. "So what do you want to name our daughter?" Dean inquired.

Parvati thought for a moment and smiled. "Lavender Padma Thomas."

Dean nodded approvingly. "Yes, that's a good name."

Parvati smiled at him and then her daughter. Yes, she had lost her best friend but she gained her husband and her daughter.


End file.
